


Survivors of The Soul

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Series: Weirdo's Transformers Stories [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Injury Recovery, M/M, Slash, Soul Bond, Soul bonds make everything hypersensitive, Soulmates, Suspense, Unrequited Love, hi, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: Way back in Cybertronian time, each bot was created with a soul mate who they had to discover in their own time. It was something to give them purpose, meaning, adventure and a constant reassuring gesture that there was always someone out there who was looking for them as well. Their soul match. However, it's not like that anymore. Bots in this Era are not built with a soul bond.So why does Optimus have one with Megatron?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Sings happily* _"I don't know what I'm doin'! I don't know how these ideas get on brewin'! So sit back and do a little viewin'!" _*Clears throat*
> 
> Sorry about that. I got bored so I wrote this in my spare time. I always wanted to do a soul mate fic with Transformers ^V^ figured I'd write it with these two love bugs. I wrote it after Megatron showed back up in the first season just so everyone knows, but you can imagine it from whatever time or universe you'd like :D

Optimus was horrified- had been since the moment he and his team arrived back at base. His chest was still tingling, spark bright and pulsing heavily beneath the thick casing. He was dizzy, processor spinning with thoughts and warnings and readings he didn't understand. Nothing made sense while at the same time it made all the sense in the world. It was just the fact that it was a horrible, awful, dangerous type of sense that kept him frozen in place inside his mind, fretting, alone and horrifically aroused.

Whenever he and his team first encountered him back in space, Optimus knew that he and Megatron had some sort of connection for his spark rapidly heated in the moments of close proximity. It had felt like his core lit to life with delicious yet furious tongues of fire licking at his very soul. Things had went out of whack. Every touch of Megatron, even the rough, meant-to-kill ones had been enough to light his spark up like gasoline to flame. It was insatiable; the things he felt. Warnings of an injured arm in which he didn't have, power and anger touched with violent desire and strong intent.

It was like what he felt now, and all after Optimus had spent years thanking Primus that it was all over, but it was starting back up again.

Optimus knew through ancient studies of Cybertronian culture that, before the war, femmes and mechs were created with a spark made by chance. Materials would be ignited to create them, however, with a twist. For every Cybertronian that was made, they had been manually intertwined with another by spark, and whether or not they found that match was completely out of chance. The Cybertronians would only find each other if ever they were close; their sparks would overreact and combine without even touching. It was an act that was posed on very few Cybertronians; something to give out a little amusement and purpose for those who were young and simple. Some considered it a laugh and a half while others took it seriously because the soul bonding process was meant to give mechs and femmes _purpose_, it was meant to inspire goals and provoke destiny.

And while destiny and inspiration were the last things Optimus would think about in this situation, he did know what it was, and begged to differ that Megatron did not know himself.

Today had been an easy pass. They barely even touched each other, but Optimus had been close enough to feel those overwhelming feelings return, devouring him and making his spark light up and pound. Naturally, he was induced to be aroused because Megatron was what his spark was designed to _crave_, to want and feel. Denying it those feelings was very troublesome and frustrating for his spark, causing it to ache and throb like a gasy stomach anymore.

"Prime, you doin' alright?"

Optimus' helm lifted from his servos and he sat up, looking at his old friend from across the room. His optics had went wide for a moment and his shoulders tensed, but he immediately relaxed after realizing that he had been over thinking things again. "I'm... I'm managing. How are Bumblebee and Prowl coming along?"

"Kids gotta circuit blown in his knee; probably be limpin' for a while, but other than that he's already back on the video games," Ratchet grumbled with a sarcastic roll to his optics as he approached the autobot leader, "Prowls doing alright; just a little shaken from the blast."

"Good," Optimus Prime nodded, unknown to the fact that he was staring unconsciously at the floor, unable to properly think about his team's stance right now.

Ratchet tilted his helm at him, optics mildly concerned and somewhat suspicious. "You sure you're alright?" he asked, coming to a stop before the autobot leader, "You're lookin' a little pale around the optical sensors there."

Optimus' optics seemed to flicker absently for a moment before finally registering the words spoken to him. "Hmm? Wha-oh... No, I just - uhh... I just have a lot on my mind right now with the whole decepticon dilemma."

"I didn't notice," Ratchet said gruffly, not entirely convinced that was completely the problem.

Optimus knew the medic could see through him, for he was a master of figuring out things no one else could, so he decided to cut things short before they got too tense. "I'm going to check up on the team," he informed, already heading to the exit.

"You gonna run your own self diagnostic or am I gonna have to do it for you?" Ratchet asked, crossing his arms and giving off a slight glare at the other autobot’s back.

"I'm fine, Ratchet," Optimus threw over his shoulder, his voice stern and rather tired sounding. He wasn't in the mood for poking right now, and he couldn't risk showing his true side effects. If anyone found out he found his soul mate, he'd be Cybertrons next one-thousand year joke- burden if they discovered who exactly his soul mate was.

Walking into the living room of their base, Optimus' helm perked upward at a peculiar conversation Bulkhead was having with Bumblebee.

"But bud, you gotta go. Ratchet said," the green bot said exhaustedly.

"Pfft," Bumblebee was laid back on the couch with his sore leg hoisted on the crate in front of him and a controller in his servos, "He also said to take all the time I needed to feel better so... Cheers! Right?"

"But Bumblebee..."

"Oh come on, Bulkhead," Bumblebee threw the controller down and huffed up at his friend, "Patrolling is so boring and besides, I don't feel like it. Why can't we just skip patrol and play some video games? Come on, it'll be fun!"

Bulkhead stood there, his face set at a torn, somewhat frustrated somewhat tired stare. "I'll go," he sighed, and looked to the door.

"Aww, come on Bulkhead!"

"No, Ratchet said to-"

"I'll go."

Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead turned their heads in surprise at the sound of their leader's voice. "You sure, boss-bot?" Bumblebee asked, optic brow raised.

"I can do it, sir, it's not a problem," Bulkhead added casually.

Optimus passed them without sparing a second glance. "It's Bumblebee's turn to patrol. He doesn't feel well. I'll go. Thank you though, Bulkhead, I really appreciate it, and Bumblebee does too, _right?_"

"Yeah, yeah, of course, thanks boss-bot," Bumblebee answered quickly.

"Good. I'll be back in a few hours," Optimus immediately transformed once he made it to the outside doors, taking off at a leisure pace.

It was still daylight outside. The decepticons had attacked earlier in the morning much to Optimus' thankless luck. He drove in the direction of the nearest highway exit, simply wanting to get away from Detroit right now. The smooth flow of traffic, occasional honking horns, sirens and stoplights helped to distract him from worse things on the inside. He tried to keep himself focused on the way his many tires treaded comfortably against the road, and not the strange, weird tingles in his spark.

It was evening by the time Optimus made it to a spot far enough away from the city where peace could be obtained. It was just a few miles beyond the outskirts of the state. Optimus wasn't even sure how long he had been driving when he pulled off the road and drove into the nearest opening of trees. From there he transformed and wandered inside.

This place was far from any type of forest, but had enough trees to keep the prime covered. Optimus walked until he reached a fortress of rocks and small cliffs sitting beside a wide river. A touch of serenity hit him and he found himself slowly making his way toward the nearest cliff. He found one that was just as big as he was, sturdy and comfortable before turning around and sliding back against it. Once he was sitting down, he gazed at all the scenery, taking notice to the tall pine trees, colorful shrubs and flowers. Fish swam anxiously within the water beside him, flipping up to catch bugs and avoid predators. Dark, black and white rocks decorated the bay and the cliff he leaned against.

For a moment Optimus felt like Prowl, but immediately shrugged in stupidity once he realized that he wasn't nearly as good as distracting his thoughts. In fact, all his stress and dismay began to come back like a class five hurricane. He grimaced and lowered his helm, thinking about every little problem fast, one at a time.

The decepticons were back. His team was injured. They needed to find the Allspark. Megatron was somehow alive. Detroit was no longer safe for its people. Optimus was tired, needed sleep and energon which he had been obviously avoiding due to these very thoughts right now.

The prime reached up and rubbed his face. His optics were dark and tired, desiring a good night's recharge like the whole rest of his body. He just... couldn't though. Megatron was out there, alive and prospering. How, Optimus did not know. He didn't even understand how his new body didn't disrupt the function of the soulbond. It was ridiculous, crazy, and outright insane. Optimus thought he was finally able to live in harmony knowing that the monster he was bonded to was permanently destroyed. But now _this._...

Did Megatron even know what they had?

Optimus never thought he did. Megatron seemed to be the very unaware, uncaring type to other mechs emotions and physical stances. He probably didn't even think about anything besides himself. And if he did feel what Optimus did, he would have already killed him by now.

Optimus then took a moment to wonder why on Cybertron he was paired up with that monster. Well obviously the creators didn't know Megatron would become the planets downfall, but still! Why did it have to be _him?_

Optimus guessed he found a part of it ironic how he was the autobot leader and yet he was paired up with the decepticon warlord. It was like they were meant to hate and be against each other. Or maybe... maybe he was just a little upset that the one mech who was programmed to love him didn't see him as anything other than the enemy he wanted to kill and forget.

Holding his face in his servo, Optimus tried not to think about it anymore. Megatron didn't even know his name, much less that he even existed. It was best just to act the same way in return.

Optimus sighed and slumped back against the cliff, sliding his legs out in front of him and offlining his optics.

* * *

  
It was midnight. Megatron had been following the pull in his spark for over three hours. It was getting frustrating. Even his helicopter blades felt like shooting off his mod in all directions just to slice up all the land and any pathetic, living existence in it. He was tired of this strange feeling that had been plaguing his spark for eons now. Of course he knew it was the stupid soulbond. He just didn't know who it was that he was so graciously paired with.

_Unfortunate_. He thought for both himself and his unknown soul mate. He never asked to be built with such a burden, and he was sure his mystery partner didn't either. It seemed like the first four million years he was perfectly fine up until one day it just _happened_. Megatron started adapting weird feelings and cravings not just in his spark, but in his body as well. For a while he even had a will to do good. Which is why he knew now that he had to terminate this unwanted foe. They were obviously autobot. And Megatron had absolutely no desire being paired up with one of those goody-two-shoes idiots.

Over the years, Megatron thought of so many ways of trying to shut the burden out, ignore the feelings and turn away the lust. Yet still he felt his partner's feelings, and sometimes, could even hear his thoughts._ 'Why is wanting good such a bad thing?'_ it was one of the questions the mysterious mech asked constantly, almost every day, and Megatron found himself rushed with immediate desires of answering back in positivity. For it was in his nature to want to comfort his match, to reassure and protect him. It was basically his soul purpose of living.

It now took almost six million years for Megatron to learn how to just follow the emotions, as much as he didn't want to. He opened up his spark and his processor and listened. Although he couldn't hear anything directly, he could feel it. It was... peaceful. Megatron imagined that they must be in recharge. Good then. It made it much easier to track.

After flying for almost half the night, Megatron finally stopped amongst the area where his spark ached unbearably. He transformed quietly, landing in the thick pine and looking around. His spark felt like an over-excited, mad animal pawing around in his chassis. He glared. Gladiators are not supposed to stoop so low.

As he searched the perimeter, he finally saw it. A flash of hot red, blue and silver twinkling against the bright, starry night. His spark lit up before his acknowledgement even did, and he growled to himself as he carefully walked past the trees and into the opening where his soul mate sat. His optics squinting.

Ah yes. He remembered this mech. The one who fought him all those stellar cycles ago in outer space and got him killed. Well technically it was Starscream who scandalized that mission, but still. He sat there motionless against the small cliff, his servos resting casually against his chassis and lap. A barely noticeable blue could be seen through his sleeping optics as his ventilations quietly filled the space. _Optimus Prime._ Megatron’s mind rumbled pleasantly.

Aborting the troublesome thoughts from his head, Megatron drew out his sword and, as quietly as he could manage, walked closer to the recharging mech. In this time, his spark began to grow crazy and he was suddenly beginning to map out other details about the autobot that he hadn't cared to notice before. Optimus was a fine mech. His slender legs and hips contrasted beautifully against the night, as so did his face and chassis. His head was tilted to the side, optics peaceful and calm like the entire world outside didn't matter.

Megatron was unaware that he had even kneeled, his sword falling dead at his side. He examined the mech closer, a rising curiosity and demand of the spark screaming at him to just _look_. And he did. Optimus' head was tilted downwards to the side, his warm ventilations filling the quiet air. He looked so... handsome, so peaceful and fine. Megatron’s servo lowered even more until his sword was almost laying completely on the ground.

Something was happening. He was becoming warmer, his chest was growing tight and open at the same time. He leaned forward, hovering just over the autobot, wanting to feel how wonderfully his spark reacted. It was insatiable. Megatron realized, his cold processor lighting up with curiosity, desire and fury.

It was so intense, these feelings, that Megatron hadn't even realized he had been holding his vents. When he breathed out, Optimus stirred, his helm tilting upright and his lips parting open in the slightest way. Calm, steamy vents fluttered out his mouth, and Megatron was devoured with a sudden urge to feel those same ventilations against his own lips, to taste and smell them, to press their lips together and just _feel_.

And just when he thought he might do that, Megatron dropped his sword on the ground causing Optimus to jolt awake.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he opened his optics, Optimus gasped, only able to jerk a small ways back against the rock as the sight of familiar dark, yet strikingly attractive grey, red and black overcame his vision. A wave hit him, a wave of heat, surprise, need, envy and lust. It _devoured_ him, made his spark pulse like an earthly animal that had been stuck in season for years. His alertness didn't even register before a big, large servo reached up and instantly gripped his neck.

Optimus made a strangled noise, his stunning, blue optics widening in fear as he quickly reached up to try and seize the invading servo. Megatron, feeling the shock from Optimus' horrified pulse of fear (no doubt sent ecstatically over from the soul bond) made him loosen his hold as quickly as he had tightened it. Unexpectedly, his own spark pulsed back apologetically and he was washed over with thoughts of regret and concern.

"Megatron," It was a whisper of hope more than anything. Optimus' servos still barely hung onto the large, black one as it lowered, and his optics stayed alight with hopeful curiosity. 

Megatron was panting as he cringed down at the prime, his processor roaring in all fury on the inside. It was as if he had no self control. He growled, flashing a face of anger. Optimus in return felt his anger and glared, their sparks pulsing together in subconscious argumentative language. Optimus was the first to make a move, putting his servos flat against Megatron’s chest and trying to push him away. Megatron leveled up, slamming his knees down on the ground causing trees to tremble and rocks to bounce. He lifted his servos up to crush the ones against his chest, grabbing the blue metal wrists and squeezing.

This time, Optimus cried out in pain causing Megatron to instantly release him. Yanking his servos back, Optimus held the wrist that was truly injured with his good servo, drawing his legs up close to his body. Megatron immediately felt his pain. It drowned him in deeper thoughts than any regret, concern or shame could ever measure. He jerked at the rather dramatic pulse of physical pain and mental hurt. It was _excruciating_. How had he never felt it before?

Unknowingly, Megatron was blindly sending of pulses of his feelings in which caused Optimus to look at him with sorrow filled optics. It was as if the prime had been mentally struck, his optics slanted in a way that made it appear like he would shed coolant at any moment. His spark reacted to Megatron’s desire to care, to cradle and concern, reaching out for it like a lost child would their parent. And the combination, now finally met as it should be, set Optimus and Megatron at a silent, uncontrollable amends.

Megatron’s expression softened as so did his posture and movements. He slowly reached out his servos, wanting to see Optimus' injured wrist although his processor screamed at him to do otherwise. He was being controlled by the irresistible things Optimus was making him feel. The acceptance, the trust, the pain, the outrageous storm of lust and envy. So many things coming from such a small connection. It was bizarre.

In all honesty, they should be killing each other or at least fighting to flee for their lives. And it's not the fact that these regular thoughts disappeared for they were still freshly stewing inside their own helms, but it was the soul bond that made them react to one another, made them move and feel and think. It was a mental battle. A war really. And they were fighting it like slaves.

Optimus, obeying the thoughtfulness, lifted out his servo very hesitantly, wincing when he felt large, bulky finger tips come in contact with the injured, sensitive metal. He shivered. Megatron’s servos were hard and cruel yet warm and gentle against his cool mesh and thin plates. His thumbs laid over his crumbled wrist, rubbing it carefully as the other fingers slid across his knuckles and intertwined with his own. He relaxed, his spark growing hot and bothered inside his chassis as thoughts lewd and forbidden took over his mind.

Desire flooded them both. Desire, envy, lust and arousal. Their sparks leached together in zinc, connecting strongly like Wi-Fi. It was incredible and excruciating. Megatron having such simple thoughts like that handsome blue face smiling or being twisted in pleasure as they worshipped each others bodies. Those little blue servos touching him, sneaking in between armor to _graze_ and _feel_ out all his sensitive bits. And that _body_....

Optimus was having just as similar thoughts, if not worse. His body was becoming vibrant with them. His recognition, long realized before Megatrons, was so intense, he literally just wanted to throw himself at the bigger mech and make love, join sparks, kiss, data share, cuddle or do whatever the heck it was soulmates were supposed to do. He wilted from his throbbing desire, his _need_. The autobot/decepticon ordeal felt as lost to him as the allspark did to Megatron himself.

They stared at one another, slanted red optics meeting wide blue ones and mouths parted to release the steamy intakes that clouded the cool night air. It was quiet besides their rumbling engines and softly clanking bodies, so close and yet so far apart. Their minds logically screamed for them to separate, to fight, to curse, to threaten, and yet their sparks forced them together, forced them to realize how much they _needed_ one another.

As if to settle the point, Megatron's face filled with surprise when his chest began to alight from the gaps in his armor. Optimus' was doing the same thing though he wasn't quite as phased. After a moment of silent confrontation, Megatron looked at his soulmate and asked lowly, "How long?"

"Ever since I met you... or you _attacked us_," Optimus answered and looked away, feeling hurt by the previous dilemma. Megatron hadn't seemed to notice what they were when he attacked back in space, but a part of Optimus thought he might have yet he just tried to kill him anyway. 

Megatron felt even more alarmed. That long? How had he not noticed that it was him? He tried thinking back to that moment and realized that... he had felt something. It was in virtual panic. Whenever he lost his arm he had been furious, confused by the empathy he felt coursing into his spark but it didn't matter. He was there to get the allspark. He hadn't the time to bond with anyone soulmate. And by the time he did realize that he had a connection with someone nearby, he blew up.

Megatron’s optics squinted even more as he tightened one servo around the Prime's injured one and lifted his free digits up to his silver neck. "Two million years I have waited for my soulmate, and now that I have been graced with your presence, I should offline you," He turned his voice down to a mumble, gently squeezing Optimus' tense neck as he continued, "You hold no purpose other than to cause me heedless distraction. However..."

Optimus turned his helm back, afraid that Megatron would crush his neck or any other vulnerable part of his body. He was becoming more and more uncontrollably aroused by the gentle touches and Megatron’s sexy grumbling voice. How outrageous it was, but yet he couldn't help himself.

Megatron leaned closer, his servo moving up to his soulmate's jaw, cupping it fondly. "I cannot say that I am disappointed," He inquired in his low, rich tone.

It sent Optimus crashing into a near circuit blast overload frenzy. He reached up and laid his servo over the one on his face, closing his optics. Primus, _this_ was what they were built for. Each other. There was no denying it, no erasing or trying to fix the broken spell. It was forever between the two of them now. And since they both knew what they had, fighting each other or being in public in close proximity at all would be difficult to get by.

Optimus leaned his face unconsciously into Megatron’s warn, comforting servo, wanting him to stay like this forever. Megatron could feel the Prime's pulse of affection through the bond and warmed up although with hefty resistance.

"We cannot do this, Optimus Prime." He informed with a near sigh.

Optimus nodded but still kept Megatron’s servo pressed to him. He had waited eons for this moment, for this alliance between their sparks to unfold no matter how wrong it was. He had expected to be killed or ignored if ever the Warlord found out, and now that he has his reaction was so much more like a dream come true.

Despite being furious about the whole thing, Megatron guessed he couldn't blame the prime. Neither one of them had asked for this and had been completely unaware for all this time.

"Two million years is a long time to ignore a soul bond," Megatron wasn't young enough to be unaware of what soul bonds were and what side affects they secretly held. He had known plenty of mechs back in his day who had seemed to have been going crazy without knowing or being able to find out who their soul mate was or where they were at. It honestly seemed like they were in love before they even met their match. Megatron remembered a mech who had literally committed suicide after he had felt it in his spark his soul mate die and he had never even met them. It was risky and dangerous to give into the feelings especially when they were basically installed inside their own sparks without choice. 

Optimus reminded him greatly of one of those love ridden idiots back in Cybertron. The ones who still believed in adventure, love and discovering what was their true spark reliable destiny; their soul mate. He was obviously in denial of how their roles as decepticon and autobot played out. Wise, Megatron thought reluctantly. It was hard. As much as he thought about strangling the weak, small, pathetic autobot to death, his desire to do such was washed over with self inflicted anger and a different need to do different, much more _passionate_ things to his forever partner.

Megatron didn't know what to say. He couldn't find it in himself to voice threats or even just tyranny speech. Having Optimus Prime so content and lost in the unknown comforts of his presence was making his malicious spark bloom to life with consideration. Maybe...

Maybe just _one_ night couldn't hurt?

With a sudden boldness even he didn't know he possessed a side for came to life, and Megatron was leaning forward, tilting the Prime's head up and staring him deeply in the optic. Optimus' bright blues opened immediately, appearing stunned at first, but at the realization of no danger, he relaxed but still stayed stiff in the intensity of anticipation. He stared up into the mighty decepticon's dark, red optics, that evil glint in his optical field that was so terrifying and yet staring at him so seductively.

Blue servos rested upon dark grey shoulders as two touch starved bodies finally collided together. Optimus Prime's perfect, shiny aft was lifted half ways onto thick, grey thighs as his back rested harshly against the poor, straining tree from behind. Large, black servos supported him as a gasp fumbled out from between the Prime's smooth, thick lips.

They struggled to stay upright in the position, Megatron using one large servo to hold the prime close and the other to keep his face perfectly in perspective of his vision and needy derma plates. He'd eat him up, Megatron growled as Optimus trembled in his hold, optics wide and beautifully bright with surprise and desire. He'd crush that desire.

With another deep chested growl, Megatron finally closed the distance between the two of them, their lips connecting with a delicious clank. Their olfactory sensors brushed as they turned their helms, lips scraping wonderfully together as they intersected. Fire went off inside both their bodies, adding more fuel to the flame that had already been set alight millions of years ago. They panicked for a split second, but their panic was fought off by indignation which was then destroyed by their fine anchorages of lust. The patience had run out.

Tingles and electrocutions rained all down throughout their limbs as Megatron pulled Optimus even closer, servo bringing his helm closer as they continued to feverishly rub their lips together. He supported Prime's back, pushed it forward and lifted his hips, scraping their interface panels together. The action elicited a horribly exciting moan from the gorgeous prime who was shaking so needily in his lap. His thighs clattered in trembles around his waist, his arms squeezed around his neck and his lips became wet with the laps of Megatron's lubricated glossa. 

Optimus felt as if an eternal power energy source had been ignited inside him. His spark ached to Cybertron itself, demanding desperately what it's been denied so long in it's life. Megatron wasn't his idea of a perfect match, but his soul told him otherwise, and there was no way it could be defeated. He tried. They both did. And, as they were now finally connected in these rich moments of undefined ecstasy, they might not ever, ever be able to separate again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. What's gonna happen to our bot boys? Are they gonna realize what they're doing is wrong and separate? Will they try to talk it out? Fight? Or are they gonna clang until the stars burn out?


End file.
